concecuencias por falta de sobriedad
by zoe simitis
Summary: fic de ginnysirius, una pareja extraña, pero no por eso no puede salir un buen fic de ella...ya habia subido este fic por otro nick, si les molesto mandar reviews de nuevo XP...y bueno para los que no han mandado tambienTERMINADA
1. de encuentros y alcohol

Ginny miro a traves de la antigua ventana que decoraba la humilde habitacion en que habitaba hace algun tiempo. Las cosas habian cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts.

Ahora vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres desde donde salía a trabajar todos los días a una de las más conocidas empresas de investigacion en toda el area de pociones. Llegaba con una presentación impecable hacia su oficina desde donde resivía a los más importantes accionistas o los interesados en ayudar monetariamente a esta.

Había sido una semana muy agetreada, donde se puso muy a prueba su poder de persuación, pero, como de costumbre, se las había ingeniado de alguna forma para terminarla bien.

Se recosto nuevamente en su cama aburrida, no estaba muy segura que era lo que esperaba, necesitaba salir de ahí o moriría de aburrimiento.

Luego de un buen rato dandole vueltas a lo mismo, se decidío por salir a divertirse a un pub muggle a tres cuadras de su casa.

Se quitó la ropa despreocupada para luego entrar a tomar un buen baño que la relajaría un poco antes de irse. Se vistió con un top negro y unos pantalones un tanto ajustados de color verdes. Soltó su cabello decorandolo tan solo con una pequeña traba que luego escondía con este mismo. Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo por ultima vez antes de salir hacia las calles de Londres.

Ya fuera se arrepintió de no haber salido con nada más ya que el frío parecía ir en aumento por lo que apuro el paso. Luego de rato caminando divisó un gran grupo de gente amontonada junto a la entreda del pub. Esta se acerco al guardia de la entrada y sacó su identificación.

"Buenas noches" el hombre alto y robusto observó la tarjeto que le entregaba la pelirroja con desconfianza "Pase por aquí" dijo este enseñandole la entrada anteriormente cerrada.

Llego rapidamente dentro del lugar donde la musica estridente creaba un ambiente donde las ganas de bailar y la locura se hacían presentes. Se acercó al bar donde le sirvieron una de esas bebidas baratas muggles las cuales te queman la garganta y te hacen hacer cosas que no harías sin estos. Terminado este pidió otro que lo tomó de un trago pidiendo otro más.

Las cosas ya no parecían ser tan claras, jugaban con ellas cambiando de lugar, por lo que decidío no tomar más por un rato. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol muggle y le tenía poco resistencia, tampoco solía hacer este tipo de cosas, pero estaba cansada de, por ejemplo: ser una de las pocas en su trabajo que no tenía pareja, ser tan tímida con el sexo opuesto en lo que respecta a algún acercamiento de este como algo más que amigos.

No se había percatado de la presencia de un hombre sentado junto a ella, seguramente no estaba desde hace mucho ahí ya que su vaso estaba lleno, aunque firme, en su mano derecha. Algo se le hizo conocido en él, quizas el pelo o tan solo su poca sobriedad la estaba haciendo imaginarce cosas, pero de todas maneras, lo observo por un largo rato.

Con un largo sorbo el contenido del vaso desaparecio pidiendo luego por que se lo llenacen nuevamente. Se mantuvo así, de vaso en vaso hasta completar los seis, se pasó una mano por el cabello para, luego de respirar hondo, mirar hacia su derecha encontrandose así a una muchacha unos veinte años más joven que él, pelirroja y con una extraña expresión observandolo.

"Hola"

"Hooooooola" la pelirroja pudo percatarce de que este tampoco se encontraba en buen estado

El hombre entreserro los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor, sí, efectivamente conocía a esa pequeña pelirroja

"Porrr qué me mirrras aasí" preguntó esta intrigada

"Que haces aquí?"

"Coomo que quee hago aquí?, tomo y te veo, que más estarrría haciendo aquí?"

"Ginny, por dios! Tenle respeto a tus mayores"

"Mayorrrres?" esta intentó adoptar una posición más formal sin mucho éxito "Te conosssco?" este asintio "La verdad… es que no lo rrrecuerrrrdo, aunque te me haces familiarrr, muy bien, que te parece si partimosss de nuevo?… Hola, me llamo Ginny Weasssley y vivo a tresss cuadras de aquí"

"Hola, me llamo Sirius Black y soy el padrino de Harry Potter 'El niño que vivio'"

"Siriuuuus!" dijo esta lansandose sobre él "Como has essstado!"

"La verdad bien y al parecer mejor que tu"

"jiji…si" se mantuvo en silencio pensando que decir "Y que estassss haciiiieendo ahoraa?" preguntó esta con una divertida sonrisa

"La verdad, preferiría no hablar de trabajo…" pero fue interrumpido por una esbelta mujer que, fuera de estar sobria, se acercó con una mirada pícara hacia Sirius

"Hola, te molesta si me robo a tu galan?"

Ginny la miro confundida

"Muy bien" tomo a Sirius de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile pegandose a este mientras se movía sensualmente con el ritmo de la musica. Este obviamente este no se resistió y se dejó llevar por el momento. A Ginny esto no le parecio, al fin se estaba desenvolviendo bien frente a un hombre fuera del trabajo, o por lo menos eso pensaba, y ahora este se iba con otra que se creía mucho mejor que ella por tener un cuerpo deseable y ella no, definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Se acercó a la pista con determinación, pasó junto a la pareja mirando descaradamente a Sirius que no pareccía entender las intenciones de esta. Tomo con sensualidad el brazo de uno de los hombres que se paseaban buscando alguna pareja y lo jaló hacia la pista de baile muy cerca de ellos.

Dirigiendole una última mirada pícara a Sirius, comenzo a imitar los movimientos que la pareja de este hacía. Él la observo con una mezcla de confusión y placer por lo que comenzó a concentrarse más en ella que en su hermosa pareja.

Luego de un rato de una interminable competencia, Ginny ya tenía incorporados aquellos movimientos agregandole así lo que salía en el momento, y acercandose aún más al chico con el que bailaba provocando tambien así a Sirius.

Pasaron de esta forma largos minutos en los que Sirius comenzaba a perder la cabeza y la razon, no tan solo estaba más preocupado de Ginny que de la mujer con la que estaba, sino que se obsesionaba con cada acercamiento de esta a los labios de su acompañante, cuando hacía parecer que se detenía para luego mover sus brazos envolviendolo, cada vez que sentía una roce de su mano con su piel.

Cuando ya parecía una eternidad, se soltó de su pareja con determinación tomado el brazo de Ginny obligandola así a bailar con él

"Hey!, deja a mi pareja en paz estúpido" se acerco el muchacho con el que anteriormente Ginny bailaba

"Bueno, ahora va a bailar conmigo"

"Que la dejes!"

"Yo hago lo que quierrro y si ahorrra quierro bailarr con él, entoncess no vass a ser tu el que lo immpida" Ginny había hablado luego de disfrutar como de la nada ahora dos hombres se peleaban por ella

"Pero…"

"Ya oiste, largo" Sirius mas que irritado se veía ansioso por bailar. Pronto estaban solos nuevamente, pero Ginny decidió aprovechar la situación y no movió un musculo aunque muriera de ganas por bailar

"Que te pasa?"

"Quiiiero que ahorrra me bailes tu a mi"

"Que?" Sirius parecia desconcertado

"Bailame tu ahoraaaa y si me connnvencesss obtendrrrrass una resscommpensa" este pareció pensarlo unos momentos, pero asintió alegremente. Ginny sonrio complacida. Ahora era Sirius el que movía lentamente su cuerpo seduciendola, acercandose cada vez más haciendo así que ambos cuerpos bailaran juntos.

Luego de deleitarce con su sensual pareja, Ginny decidió acercarce nuevamente al bar, algo con lo que su pareja no parecía estar de acuerdo.

"Y mi recompensa?"

"Mmmm…" Ginny sacó unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa

"Ya te vas?"

"Sip"

"Caminando?"

"Sip"

"Sabias que son muy peligrosas estas calles por la noche"

"Aaaa…" dijo Ginny volteandoce y quedando así frente a frente con este

"Y te podría pasar algo…"

"Mm…" dijo esta acortando distancia

"Y sería mejor que te fueras acompañada…"

"M…" estaba en el punto de rosar sus labios, pero se detuvo. Sirius la miró confundido mientras esta sonreía. "Tu premio" dijo antes de depositar un lento beso en sus labios. Se alejo despasio intentando no arruinar el momento, para luego dar media vuleta he irse.

Camino hacia su casa comenzó a sentirce sola, las ganas de volver la invadieron, pero se contuvo y siguio sin detenerse. Rebusco en su bolsillo las llaves y cuando al fin las encontró, intentó introducirlas por el orificio de la cerradura sin mucho exito, luego de varios intentos logró abrir la puerta, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano la volteó con fuerza acorralandola contra la puerta de entrada aún abierta mientras unos brazos bien fornidos la aprisionaban fuertemente.

Un beso, con necesidad más que pasión, envolvieron sus labios. Se quedó paralisada, pero fue reaccionando a medida que el beso avansaba y se tornaba más desesperado. A tropesones entraron en el pequeño apartamento mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta con el pie conduciendolo luego a su habitación.

----------------------------------------

Ginny dormía junto a Sirius en la mañana siguiente en la que se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y sintiendo algo tibio a su lado, casi se cae de la cama al notar que ESO era Sirius que dormía tranquilamente junto a ella.

"Hola…" dijo este mientras estiraba los brazos para luego rodearla con ellos

"Ho-la"

"Estas bien?"

"Yo… la verdad… no" Sirius la observó preocupado

"No recuerdas nada?"

"Que?, no, claro que recuerdo… es tan solo que es extraño…"

"Lo comprendo, si prefieres que me vaya…" al no obtener respuesta, este hizo un ademán para levantarce, pero Ginny lo detuvo

"No" sonrió complacido "Que le voy a decir a Harry de esto…"

"No te preocupes… tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso" sonrió pícaramente. Ginny se sonrojo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa mientras este comensaba a acercarse nuevamente retomando la noche anterior.

Bueno, me cargo el final y la verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir sobre esta pareja (no me mal interpreten, es que nunca se me había ocurrido que podría existir), pero la verdad es que me ha gustado y eso… ojala les guste y uds y si no, no los culpo…

ESTE FIC FUE HECHO EN MEMORIA DE ARIADNA1 PARA AGRADECERLE LOS FICS ESCRITOS Y A LA MADRE POR PREOCUPARCE Y SEGUIRLOS AÚN… AGRADECERÍA QUE LOS LEYERAN AUNQUE FUERA UNO Y LE DEJARAN UN Romances pasados

- Dime ¿Quien es él?

- ¡¿Que mi hermanita qué!

- La Serenata

- Volar

- You are not so bad…

- Tu reputacion

- Besos de Dragon

Gracias por todo y cuidense mucho

Unas gracias especiales a las que me habian mandado reviews antes:

Amsp14, Fabisa, sara fenix black, Shaeko

Besos sabina evans XP


	2. una separacion y reunion familiar

"No" sonrió complacido "Que le voy a decir a Harry de esto..."  
  
"No te preocupes... tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso" sonrió pícaramente. Ginny se sonrojo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa mientras este comensaba a acercarse nuevamente retomando la noche anterior.  
  
"Sirius, no... esto... esto no esta bien"  
  
Se alejo a regañadientes mientras Ginny se levantaba de la cama envolviendose en una bata de dormir anteriormente avandonada en el suelo. Se tomo el pelo en una cola y camino hacia el baño, pero se detuvo a medio camino respirando hondo y cargandose contra la pared.  
  
"Prefieres que me vaya y haga como si esto nunca sucedio?"  
  
"No!" ella se veia furiosa, pero era mas que eso... era tristesa e impotencia "No, no lo entiendes... seguramente esto para ti es tan..." respiro nuevamente como si no lo hubiera hecho durante mucho tiempo "Debes estar muy acostumbrado a esto, pero para mi... yo no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, ademas, si por lo menos no te conociera... "pero esto ultimo fue dicho casi en un susurro  
  
Sirius hizo un ademan de acercarce, pero lo aparto bruscamente  
  
"No quiero que te me acerques! No lo entiendes?... esto no esta bien"  
  
"Eso ya lo dijiste"  
  
Los ojos de Ginny se nublaron mientras pequeños temblores le recorrian el cuerpo. El la abrazo como un padre abraza a su hija  
  
"Dejame sola... por favor" sus palabras sonaban suaves, pero cargadas de tristesa  
  
No hubo mas que decir, Sirius se alejo en busca de su ropa mientas ella se encojia abrazandoce sus piernas. Antes de llegar a la puerta este se volteo  
  
"Yo no siento que esto este mal... quizas..."  
  
"Apenas te conosco" Ginny lo observaba nuevamente, pero sus ojos no reflejaban mas que verguenza "Siquiera hubiera estado conciente de mis actos, pero estaba ebria Te agradeceria que no le dijeras a nadie, si mi familia se entera nos matarian, a ti sobre todo"  
  
"Bien" no hubo mas que decir antes de que la puerta de salida se cerrara, abandonando asi aquel acogedor apartamento  
  
Ginny se acerco lentamente a la puerta por donde Sirius habia salido hace tan solo unos momentos. La observo durante un tiempo indefinido sin mover un musculo, estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Una lagrima cayo silenciosa por su mejilla la cual se encargo de secar rapidamente repitiendo luego el movimiento intentando secar lagrimas ya secas o que nunca lograron salir de sus ojos.  
  
No, ella no se caracterizaba por ser una persona debil, por lo que se prohibio llorar por algo que ella misma intentaba convencerse que era una estupidez. Recosto su cabeza hacia atras apoyandola contra la pared mientras esperaba que los ojos se desincharan un poco para luego retomar su compostura, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Ordeno la cama y la pieza, se tomo un largo baño y se vistio con unos jeans y lo mas comodo que encontro dentro de sus poleras. Se calzo unas botas largas y negras y luego de ponerse el abrigo mas grueso que encontro, se hecho las llaves al bolsillo y salio lo mas rapido que pudo con la intencion de respirar aire fresco.  
  
La verdad era que aun no era capaz de reaccionar a todo lo que había ocurrido hace algunos momentos, su vida sexual había estado inactiva desde hace ya un buen tiempo y de un día para otro se había acostado con el padrino de uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry no se lo perdonaría.  
  
Respiraba con fuerza el aire de Londres mientras recorría distraída las calles de este, por más que intentaba no pensar en ello o simplemente que no había ocurrido, se le veían imágenes de la noche anterior. Estaba comenzando a cansarse.  
  
Una lechuza se le pozo sobre el hombro. Esta la observo mientras esta estiraba la pata mostrando un pequeño pergamino, pero cuando intento sacárselo esta se puso a revolotear a su lado.  
  
"Pig quieta!" pero la lechuza no parecía querer calmarse y estaba comenzando a llamar la atención "Ven aquí lechuza tonta" alcanzo a agarrarla por una pata tan solo para sacarle el pergamino que lo abrió un tanto irritada.  
  
'Ginny querida: haremos una almuerzo familiar hoy y nos gustaría que estuvieras aquí, hace tanto que no sabemos de ti, te quiere mama'  
  
Arrugo el papel aun mas irritada 'Genial, lo único que me faltaba, una cena familiar en la que seguro estará Sirius... además, no los visito desde el fin de semana pasado lo que no veo que sea tanto tiempo' Desde que Ginny había tomado la decisión de cambiarse de la madriguera, sus padres no habían estado de acuerdo desde el primer momento, lo cual, le había causado bastantes problemas.  
  
Hizo una pequeña señal a un taxi que pasaba por ahí en el que se subió dando la dirección de la casa de sus padres.  
  
Se sentó junto a la ventana para ir mirando a la gente mientras pasaba, pero al estar lejos, finalmente se aburrió optando por intentar dormir un poco más. Luego de un rato, el cual no fue capas de calcular, le tendió unos billetes y se bajo con las manos en los bolsillos resignándose al hecho de que tendría que fingir como tan bien sabia hacerlo en sus años en Hogwarts.  
  
"Ginny ya llego" la voz de su hermano George se escucho a la distancia y pronto muchas cabezas brillando como fuego se encontraban esperándola en la entrada.  
  
"Ginny, querida, me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir" observe a mi madre que se acercaba a abrazarme  
  
"Hola mama, hola a todos" dije antes de ser ahogada por esta  
  
"Ginny! Tenemos unas bromas que ni te imaginas, las hemos estado haciendo por meses, apenas llegue Lee te las mostraremos, ya tenemos una victima en vista..."  
  
"Ustedes no harán ninguna de sus bromas de mal gusto en esta casa"  
  
"Pero mama, yo somos niños grandes" ambos gemelos sonreían angelicalmente  
  
"Si, pero aun soy su madre y les prohíbo que las usen en mi presencia"  
  
"Si mama" pero aquel brillo de malicia en sus ojos aun no se había extinguido lo que le indico a Ginny que las conocería de todas formas. Lee Jordan se había vuelto parte de la familia desde que los gemelos habían abandonado Hogwarts en su ultimo año, lo que no le había causado ninguna gracia a su querida madre.  
  
"Ginny!" la voz de Hermione bajando rápidamente las escaleras se logro escuchar entre todo aquel bullicio "Como has estado?, no me has mandado ninguna carta desde la semana pasado"  
  
"Lo siento, se me ha pasado"  
  
"No te preocupes, ve a saludar al resto... te están esperando"  
  
"Ya están todos aquí?" la pregunta hecha con mas miedo que felicidad  
  
"No, aun falta Harry y Catherine, Sirius..." tan solo la mención del nombre le produjo un leve temblor "Remus y... creo que ellos nada mas. Ginny? De verdad estas bien?"  
  
"Si... si, por que preguntas?"  
  
"Te pusiste un poco pálida"  
  
"No, estoy completamente bien" 'Hasta que Sirius llegue'  
  
"No quieres que te prepare algo?"  
  
"No, no te preocupes"  
  
"Muy bien, entonces entremos"  
  
Saludo al resto un tanto temblorosa, pero supo esconderlo bien. Catherine era la esposa de Harry, una bella australiana dedicada, al igual que este, a perseguir mortifagos que aun quedan sueltos, la diferencia es que pronto tendría que abandonar la profesión por un tiempo ya que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y aunque no se le notara (gracias a un hechizo reductor de estomago) estaba comenzando a cansarse mas fácilmente, con algunos desmayos y vómitos.  
  
La puerta sonó nuevamente sonando también el estomago de Ginny, rogó por que no fuera Sirius y gracias a dios sus plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que tan solo era Harry con su esposa.  
  
Todos se acercaron a saludar tal cual lo habían hecho minutos antes con Ginny, esta se levanto donde un pequeño saludo a la pareja.  
  
Todos se sentaron a esperara a los que faltaban mientras conversaban sobre el próximo integrante de la familia. Ginny observaba aburrida la decoración de la casa aunque ya la conocía de memoria. De esta forma el tiempo paso con lentitud.  
  
"Que será lo que le habrá pasado a Sirius y Lupin que aun no llegan"  
  
"No tienen un apartamento muggle?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Pues entonces llámalos a un teléfono" Harry parecía encontrar la respuesta obvia  
  
"Y eso que es?"  
  
"No se preocupe sra. Weasley, yo intentare comunicarme con ellos" Hermione saco un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo en el que pulso algunas teclas y se lo coloco en su oído. Todos a excepción de Harry la miraban asombrados.  
  
"Alo?" al parecer nadie había visto nunca uno de esos aparatos funcionar ya que hasta Ginny se acerco un poco mas intentando escuchar algo "Sirius?... si, ya están todos... que no vendrás?... Remus tampoco?... muy bien, yo les informare a todos... ojalá lo logres, adiós"  
  
"Que fue lo que paso?" Harry se veía preocupado  
  
"Dice que no se siente en condiciones de salir, pero que de todas formas vendrá si se siente mejor" Hermione no parecía creer la excusa, pero prefirió no decir nada  
  
"Será mejor que vaya a verlo" Harry hizo un ademán de salir, pero Hermione lo detuvo al instante  
  
"Remus esta cuidando de el, dijo que no se preocuparan"  
  
"Muy bien, entonces... les parece comenzar a almorzar"  
  
"Mama, falta Lee aun" Fred parecía molesto  
  
"La verdad es que acaba de llegar"  
  
"Excelente!" lo gemelos salieron a recibirlo comenzando luego a cuchichear entre ellos.  
  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa, cada uno en lo suyo. Ron junto a su esposa Isa, Harry y Catherine, Hermione junto a su novio Ewan, Lee junto a George y Fred, Ginny junto a su madre y su padre en la cabecera.  
  
Con apetito comenzaron a comer, pero Ginny ni siquiera eso parecía tener. Veía como los platos pasaban una y otra vez frente a ella, pero por más que lo intento, nada parecía tentarla. Al fin se decidió por un poco de ensalada para que nadie se preocupara.  
  
Cuando todos acabaron, se levantaron, algunos ayudando a recoger los restos de la mesa y otros caminando hacia la sala de estar. El aparato de Hermione comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa del comedor, pero Hermione estaba en la cocina.  
  
"Herm! Esa cosa tuya esta sonando, que hago?" Ginny se veía un poco alterada ya que el celular no parecía querer callarse  
  
"Ves el botón grande que tiene?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Aprétalo" pero cuando Ginny acerco aquello a sus ojos, pudo notar como en la pantalla aparecía el único nombre que no quería escuchar en esos momentos 'Sirius'  
  
"No!"  
  
"Por que no?"  
  
"Te lo voy a llevar, tu sabes mejor como ocupar esto"  
  
"Ginny, es tan solo apretar un botón"  
  
"No, prefiero que lo hagas tu" pero Hermione no pudo decir mas ya que Ginny le había entregado el aparato y esta tubo que contestar  
  
"Alo?" si Ginny no hubiera tenido que disimular, se hubiera comenzado a comer las uñas ahí mismo "Si?!, que bien... le avisare al resto... le diré a la sra. Weasley que les prepare algo... si, no te preocupes... nos vemos" Hermione colgó con una sonrisa  
  
"Herm, que paso?" pero algo dentro de ella le decía perfectamente lo que paso  
  
"Oigan todos, al parecer Sirius se siente mejor así que vendrá con Remus en unos minutos" la cara de Ginny repentinamente se torno blanca "Sra. Weasley, me pidieron que les hiciera algo para comer ya que no han almorzado aun"  
  
"Claro, no hay problema" pero Ginny sentía que ella si tenia un problema. 


	3. atragantaciones palabra inventada x mi

"Oigan todos, al parecer Sirius se siente mejor así que vendrá con Remus en unos minutos" la cara de Ginny repentinamente se torno blanca "Sra. Weasley, me pidieron que les hiciera algo para comer ya que no han almorzado aun"  
  
"Claro, no hay problema" pero Ginny sentía que ella si tenia un problema.  
  
"Mama, creo que no me siento bien, no habra ningun inconveniente si me voy ahora?"  
  
"Pero claro que si, como te vas a ir ahora?... que te duele?, estoy segura que podemos ver como arreglarlo, por que no te vas a tender un rato a tu habitacion? Esta tal cual la dejaste y me he encargado de limpiarla todos los dias"  
  
"Mama...no. Gracias, pero prefiero ir a descansar a mi apartamento tranquila..."  
  
"Oh!, pero si es eso lo que te molesta, entonces les dire que intenten hablar bajo y que no hagan mucho escandalo y podemos encantar tu habitacion para que no oigas nada..."  
  
"NO!, mama quiero-ir-a-mi-casa"  
  
"Cualquiera diria que estas escapando" Hermione, quien habia estado muy atenta a la conversacion, habiendo decidido por fin participar de ella. Ginny la miro dudosa unos momentos, sabia que sospechaba algo como tambien sabia que no habia manera de que supiera todo.  
  
"Por que dices eso Herm?"  
  
"Tu sabras"  
  
"Hey, que se traen ustedes dos entre manos?" la sra. Weasley las observaba desconfiada analisando una a una las palabras dichas.  
  
"Oh, no es nada" dijo Hermione cerrandole un ojo a Ginny antes de irse  
  
"Que fue todo eso?" pregunto alarmada la madre de Ginny  
  
"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte"  
  
"Bueno, pero como te veo, parece que te sientes mejor. Anda a sentarte con el resto que yo ya llevo algo para picar" resignada y con los nervios hechos trizas caminó hecha una furia hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos conversando animadamente.  
  
"...Y Harry corria mientras yo decidi dar la vuelta a la cuadra para poder acorralarlo..." Catherine se encontraba acaparando la atencion de todos, como de costumbre, con una de sus incontables historias de mortifagos en las que obviamente ella era la protagonista y salvadora mientras Harry era tan solo un personaje mas.  
  
Se preocupo de sentarce lo mas lejos que pudo del resto que observaban embobados a la esposa de Harry, incluyendolo. Respiro profundo y lo mas lento que pudo y se resigno a la espera de la llegada de Sirius y Remus, que al parecer, ya todos habian olvidado.  
  
Levanto la muñeca observando su palida piel mientras sus ojos buscaban despistadamente un reloj, pero por mas que buscaron no encontraron mas que eso. Los segundos parecian eternos mientras inconcientemente mordia su labio, nerviosa... verdaderamente nerviosa.  
  
Se levanto de golpe atrayendo la atencion de todos al haber hecho mas ruido del que hubiera querido.  
  
"Gin?" Harry la observo un tanto asustado "Te encuentras bien?"  
  
"Yo... claro, perfectamente" volvio a sentarse. Catherine volvio a su impresionante relato mientras Ginny trataba de contenerce de salir corriendo en ese preciso momento.  
  
Pero su corazon si parecia querer salir corriendo, ya que golpeaba con fueraza el pecho de esta mientras sus tripas se retorcian con fuerza. Imagenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a cruzar su cabeza 'Maldita sea, es que acaso no podre estar en paz?' pero la respuesta parecia obvia.  
  
Salto nuevamente del asiento junto con un leve ruido en la cocina.  
  
"Gin, estas segura que estas bien?" Harry ahora se veia realmente preocupado  
  
"S-i" al parecer ni siquiera las palabras querian salir con naturalidad  
  
"Entonces por que te levantaste esta vez?" pregunto Hermione mordazmente  
  
"Es... que me parecio que mi mama ya se esta tardando mucho e ire a ayudarla" sonrei  
  
"Anda entonces"  
  
"Si, voy" al llegar a la cocina, esta pudo notar el desastre que habia "Mama, que paso?"  
  
"Ah! Querida!, llegas justo a tiempo... no es nada, ayudame a recojer esos platos" decidió que lo mejor seria no decir nada y ayudar que fue exactamente lo que hizo. Luego de poner toda su concentracion en la cocina y lograr por fin olvidar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sirius, escucho ruidos en la sala.  
  
Tres platos, antes, seguros en las manos de Ginny, cayeron haciendo un gran estrepito junto con un agudo chillido de parte de la Sra. Weasley. Ginny cubrio su boca con sus manos asustada.  
  
"Perdona, no me di cuenta... es que me distraje y..."  
  
"Querida, no te disculpes. Mejor recojelos y reparalos para poder servir la comida"  
  
Ginny recojio con sus manos temblorosas los restos y con un simple hechizo quedaron como nuevos. Con mucho cuidado se los entrego a su madre tratando de no gritar con cada escalofrio que le recorria la espalda.  
  
"Creo que ya llegaron, anda a saludar, yo me encargo del resto linda, gracias"  
  
"No, dejame ayudarte..."  
  
"Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda..."  
  
"Dejame servir a mi..."  
  
"No. Cuidado con que botes de nuevo los pl-..." pero la frase no llego su fin ya que fue apagada por un gran 'CRASH' de platos rotos  
  
"Virginia, por dios!, pero que te sucede hoy!..."  
  
"No es nada... ya lo arreglo"  
  
"Mejor anda a saludar"  
  
"No, dejame a mi..."  
  
"Que paso? Esta todo bien? Sonaba como si se estuvieran tirando los platos por la cabeza o-"  
  
Pero Sirius no termino su frase al notar de quien se trataba. Desvio la mirada rapidamente hacia la Sra. Weasley, algo que Ginny agradecio.  
  
"No te preocupes Sirius, no paso nada... es tan solo que esta niña esta mas torpe de lo normal..."  
  
Ginny sentia como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color mientras abria sus ojos como plato sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo, por otro lado, Sirius, un tanto incomodo, ponía y sacaba las monos en los bolsillos de su abrigo con la mirada perdida, los platos quebrados estaban aun tirados en el suelo junto a Ginny que se habia agachado anteriormente a recojerlos y la sra. Weasley se abanicaba con la mano el rostro, era una imagen digna de fotografia, claro que ninguno se encontraba con el humor para ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos.  
  
Un silencio bastante incomodo se apodero del lugar que se quebro tan solo con los lejanos ruidos de explociones de guerra en el patio. La mamá de Ginny brinco asustada para luego deducir que era la nueva invencion de los gemelos los cuales habian decidido poner en practica.  
  
"Esos dos..." fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que desapareciera por la puerta quedando solos Sirius y Ginny.  
  
Ginny pronuncio el hechizo para reparar los platos y los recojió para dejarlos sobre un mueble dandole así la espalda a este.  
  
Se escucharon pasos acercandose los cuales se detuvieron en la puerta.  
  
"Ginny!, te estaba buscando, eras la unica que me faltaba" el que hablaba era Remus Lupin, el cual se acerco a Ginny para abrazarla, gesto que la desconcerto.  
  
"Hola"  
  
"Y como has estado con..." se detuvo un momento, al parecer retractandose de lo que iba a decir "...tu nuevo departamento"  
  
"Bien"  
  
"Mmm... y... tus relaciones amorosas?" 'Que se traen entre manos?', Ginny lo observó dudosa... 'Existen dos posibilidades: o no sabe nada o la sabe todo y con detalle...'. El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la cocina. Se escuchó im leve crujido "Oh!... ese es mi estomago, creo que iré a decirle a la sr. Weasley si puede servirnos, vienes Sirius?" este tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío por lo que no contestó a la primera "Sirius?"  
  
"Eh... sí!, voy detras de ti"Lupin se encaminó al jardín con Sirius siguiendolo de cerca  
  
'Al fin se fue, menos mal!... se estaba volviendo más que incomodo y esto está recién empesando'. Reparó por segunda vez los platos dejandolos con cuidado sobre una pequeña mesa, sacó la comida depositandola con unos movimientos de varita sobre estos y luego los apareció sobre la mesa del comedor.  
  
Caminó en silencio hacia su habitación, pero el crujido de los tablones de la escalera la traicionaron vilmente.  
  
"Donde vas tan callada Ginny?" se escucho Hermione a sus espaldas  
  
"Yo?... a... recostarme un rato, es que estoy tan cansada" dijo Ginny sin siquiera voltearse  
  
"Cansada de que?"  
  
"Es que me quede hasta tarde... leyendo!, si... leyendo"  
  
"Que bien, y que lees?"  
  
"Nada interesante... si me permites, me voy a recostar unos momentos"  
  
"Pero... y Sirius y Lupin? Ni siquiera los has saludado"  
  
"Si, ya me los encontré y les dejé su almuerzo servido"  
  
"Que considerada"  
  
"Gracias..." dijo Ginny entre dientes 'Que se supone que le pasa a Hermione ahora?'  
  
Subió las escaleras con cuidado, esta vez recordando cuales no debía pisar. Al llegar a su pieza se acomodó sobre su cama mirando intranquila el techo. Se podían escuchar las conversaciones apagadas que se mantenían abajo.  
  
Sirius también había estado comportandose extraño y si empeoraban, Hermione no tardaría en darse cuenta. 'A que hora se me paso por la cabeza el acostarme con Sirius?' pero un sonoro TOC TOC la distrajo.  
  
"Si?" hubo un silencio en el que el estomago de Ginny comenzó a revolverse.  
  
"Eeeem... me han mandado a buscarte" a esta por poco se le cae el pelo cuando escucho a la perfección la voz ronca de Sirius al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
"Para que?"  
  
"Hermione a insistido en que suba a ver que te pasa" 'Aaaaaah! Maldita Hermione que se mete en lo que no le importa'  
  
"Diles que no quiero bajar... no!, diles que estaba durmiendo"  
  
"Molly a dicho que te despertara para que compartieras un rato con todos"  
  
"Grrrr!, DILES QUE NO VOY A BAJAR!" pero al parecer, esta había subido más de lo necesario su tono de voz produciendo un silencio en el primer piso  
  
"Esta todo bien Sirius?" se escucho la voz lejana de la mamá de Ginny  
  
"Si, no se preocupe..."  
  
La puerta se abrió de súbito golpeando con fuerza a Ginny que se había levantado pegando su oreja a esta con la intensión de escuchar.  
  
"Auch!" Ginny se alejó rápidamente sobandose la cabeza  
  
"Lo siento" Sirius entró con rápidez cerrando la puerta tras él  
  
"Que se supone que estas haciendo?... fuera de mi pieza o me pongo a gritar"  
  
"Tranquilizate Ginny..."  
  
"Uno..."  
  
"No te voy a hacer nada..."  
  
"Dos..."  
  
"Virginia, por favor... ya no eres una niña para que andes con esas idioteses"  
  
"Y..."  
  
"Vas a asustarlos si te pones a chillar..."  
  
"Tres!" pero el grito no se escucho nunca ya que Sirius actuó con rapidez cubriendo con su mano la boca de esta, evitando así, un escandalo.  
  
"Muy bien... te dije que no te haría nada, pero vas tener que estar callada" este se detuvo observando como la peliroja asentía de mala gana "Ahora... tenemos que hablar"  
  
"Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar... lo que tenías que saber ya te lo dije"  
  
"No me has dicho nada..."  
  
"Si, lo hice y te lo puedo repetir; fue un error lo que paso del cual me arrepiento..."  
  
"No vamos a discutir esto de nuevo... si no aprendes a disimular, no llegaremos lejos manteniendo esto en secreto" Ginny suspiró cansada  
  
"Y que propones?"  
  
"Tenemos dos salidas: o aprendes a aparentar estar bien cuando me encuentro cerca o lo afrontamos"  
  
"A que te refieres exactamente con; o lo afrontamos?"  
  
"Puedes verlo del lado que quieres" este se acercó con una mirada sensual la cual fue esquivada rápidamente por Ginny  
  
"Alejate de mi, ya te lo dije"  
  
"Entonces?"  
  
"Entonces nada... a que te refieres con; o lo afrontamos?"  
  
"Le cuentas a tu familia lo que ocurrió..."  
  
"Que?!" los colores comenzaron a subirle a la cara mientras lo encaraba furiosa "Como bien dijiste antes, ya no soy una niña por lo que ni mis padres ni me familia tienen porque saber que es lo que me ocurre y menos algo que tenga que ver con mi vida sexual"  
  
"Bien, entonces nuestra última salida es que aprendas a disimular... sabes lo lista que es Hermione como tambien sabes que sospecha algo y preferiría que no se enterara"  
  
"Ajah..."  
  
"Y lo primero que tienes que hacer es bajar y demostrar que estas bien"  
  
"No quiero bajar"  
  
"Pero tendras que hacerlo" dijo este tomando con brusquedad el brazo de Ginny y llevandola fuera de la habitación  
  
"Sueltame..."  
  
"Querida! Ya nos estavamos preocupando de porque no bajabas"  
  
"Ya estoy aqui" dijo malhumarada sentandose al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Sirius luego de haberse soltado  
  
"Estabamos comentando con Catherine que te habías mudado"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Ginny no seas mal educada y contesta bien"  
  
"Si mam  
  
La conversación continuó sin la participación de esta hasta que fue interrumpida por Hermione  
  
"Y que me cuentas de tu vida amorosa... algun pretendiente?" todos se volteron esperando la respuesta de Ginny la cual por poco se atraganta con el zumo de naranja con licor que tenía en la mano  
  
"Pretendiente?... no... nadie" sonrió nerviosa desviando su mirada hacia el vaso  
  
"Y por qué te pones así?... no será que tienes a alguien por ahí escondido?" Hermione la observaba orgullosa por el efecto que sus pregutnas producían sobre la pelirroja  
  
"No Herm... tan solo alusinas" pero ni siquiera ella era capas de creerlo  
  
"Mmmm... podría ser... Sirius!" esta escupió atragantada el licor sobre Ron que se encontraba junta a ella. Hermione sonrió triunfante. El ambiente se tenso por unos segundos donde Hermione volvió a hablar "Tan solo bromeaba..."  
  
Todos rieron como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste que hubieran escuchado mientras Ginny y Sirius intenataban sonreir.  
  
La reunión siguió hasta la noche donde todos se sentaron a tomar once. El sr. Weasley a la cabezera junto a la sr. Weasley a su lado derecho, a su lado izquierdo Ron junto a su esposa, luego Hermione junto a su novio, los gemelos y lee, Lupin junto a Harry y su esposa, Charlie y Bill que habían llegado en la mitad de la tarde, Percy y luego Sirius.  
  
Ginny observó a la feliz familia, ahora realmente completa para luego ir a hubicarce, pero para su horror, se percató que el único asiento vacío era entre Sirius y la sr. Weasley. Resignada tomó asiento entre estos esperando que la cena acabara pronto.

_

* * *

_

_Anna: aqui esta la continuacion que me pediste ;P_

_Fer': de verdad que si, le iba bien con eso de escribir a adri_

_Alejandra13: no te mueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! aqui esta la continuación y hago lo posible por demorarme poco, pero ahora que entre a clases de nuevo se me va a hacer muy dificil, solo una cosa... no lo dejaré botado_

_besos sabina evans XP_

_(zoe simitis)_


	4. encuentros cercanos luego de un brindis

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas donde la comida había comenzado a disminuir olímpicamente, aunque nadie parecía notar aquel incesante juego de miradas entre tres de los integrantes de la gran familia.

Ginny miraba sin descanso su plato como si en este se estuviera llevando a cabo la película más interesante que hubiera visto en toda su vida en este, pero sin probar bocado, desviando, tan solo de vez en cuando y muy sutilmente, la mirada hacia su derecha (donde se encontraba Sirius). Sirius, bastante incomodo, paseaba su mirada de Ginny y luego a Hermione quien los miraba divertida mientras este no dejaba de llenar su plato, el cual no había tocado durante toda la noche. Y finalmente Hermione, quien los observaba con picardía.

Pero por más obvia que la situación fuera, nadie, exceptuando a Ginny, Sirius y Hermione, era capaz de salir de la animada conversación que se mantenía sobre alguna banalidad.

Repentinamente el sr. Weasley se levantó, elevando su copa semi-llena.

"Me alegra ver a toda la familia Weasley junta después de tanto tiempo, aunque no todos lleven el apellido o tengan el característico pelo rojo, somos todos una gran familia unida por la amistad y la hermandad" el padre de Ginny siguió con el discurso mientras todos lo observaban ensimismados, exceptuando a Ginny, la cual, acostumbrada ya a los discursos de su padre, sabía que no diría nada importante o diferente a el resto de las veces. Por primera vez en toda la cena, se dedicó a mirar a cada uno de los integrantes de la gran reunión.

Ron se encontraba abrazado de Isa (su esposa), Hermione sonreía junto a su novio, Harry tomado de la mano con Catherine, los gemelos y Lee con su usual morada traviesa, Bill, Charlie y Percy escuchando atentamente a su padre, Lupin observaba sonriente al sr. Weasley y Sirius un tanto incomodo bajaba de vez en cuando la vista a su plato.

"â€por lo que me gustaría brindar por la unión de esta familia" terminó mientras todos se levantaban.

Una de las tantas tradiciones de la familia Weasley eran sus brindis, los cuales tenían por regla tener que chocar copas (o vasos) con todo el que estuviera compartiendo la cena, almuerzo, etc. Por lo que siempre se producía gran revoltijo en el momento del brindis, ya que todos se levantaban buscando con quien poder brindar, que fue exactamente lo que pasó en esos momentos.

Sirius y Ginny se fueron por lados diferentes evitando encontrarse, mientras todos chocaban copas felices. Cuando todos comenzaron finalmente a volver a sus asientos el sr. Weasley elevó nuevamente su copa.

"Salud a todos" dijo este entusiasmado, pero antes de que todos respondieran se escucho hablar a Hermione.

"Tan solo faltan ustedes dos, son los únicos que no han brindado" dijo apuntando con su copa a Sirius y Ginny, toda la familia volteó a verlos mientras estos intentaban contener las ganas de saltar sobre esta y aplastarle la cara con un golpazo.

Sirius se volteó con dificultad hacia Ginny la que se encontraba horrorizada, Sirius le sonrió, más para tranquilizarla que para aparentar, esta hizo una sonrisa forzada y alargó su brazo para chocar copas, pero Sirius se acercó a esta quedando frente a frente.

"Salud" dijo bajando la mirada hacia Ginny (ustedes entienden que es más baja que él). Ginny levantó la mirada con lentitud topándose con los azulados ojos de Sirius los que la observaban implorándole que se contuviera de hacer cualquier estupidez.

Esta sonrió inconscientemente con una sonrisa sincera sin quitar la mirada de la de Sirius "Salud" pronunció casi en susurros, pero la mirada dulce se Sirius fue interrumpida por una serie de imágenes que comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

_Sirius se deshacía del top negro de Ginny con agilidad mientras esta con un poco de torpeza desabrochaba el pantalón de este para luego quitárselo._

_Cayeron sobre la cama con la ropa repartida por toda la pieza, mientras este se concentraba en los pantalones verdes de Ginny los que habían comenzado a sobrar, ella ayudo sacándoselo con rapidez quedando ambos en ropa interior (paños menores). Sirius se separó unos centímetros de la boca de la pelirroja en un acto de responsabilidad._

"_Estas segura?" esta lo observó divertida poniéndose sobre él._

"_Ni que fuera virgen" dijo antes de besarlo con pasión para luego quitarse la poca ropa que les faltaba_

"Oh por dios" susurro desviando rápidamente la mirada mientras se concentraba nuevamente en su copa algo sonrojada.

"Entonces, salud" dijo el sr. Weasley por segunda vez

"Salud" respondieron todos, mientras Hermione tomaba sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

Luego de un par de horas, los invitados comenzaron a retirarce. Ginny ya bastante desesperada se acercó a si madre mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

"Puedo irme ya?"

"Querida, espera a que se vayan los invitados, luego podras retirart si tanto lo desesas, aunque yo esperaba que te quedaras a pasarla con tu madre y"

"No mamá, quiero llegar a mi casa, tirarme en mi cama y dormir, pero en MI casa"

"No tienes porque ser grosera" la reprendió esta mientras reemplazaba su cara de disgusto por una amplia sonrisa para despedir a Harry y Catherine "Cuidense mucho y gracias por haber venido, yo se lo que les cuesta hacer un tiempo"

"No se preocupe sra. Weasley, estamos encatados siempre" se despedía Catherine tomada del brazo de su hermoso esposo (verso sin esfuerzo) "Tan solo espero que nos veamos pronto, ojalá que se repita"

"Se repertirá, no te preocupesâ€ chao Harry, cuidate cariño" dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo y luego despidiendolos con la mano "Te hubieras visto tan linda del brazo de Harry, Ginny" esta la observó disgustada, su madre siempre quizo que las cosas entre ellos resultaran, algo que realmente nunca paso, lo que no significa que hubiera algo pequeño entre ellos, pero nunca pasó a mayores lo que desilucionó bastante a la madre de los Weasleys.

"No empiezes mamáâ€ piensa que Harry es feliz con esa y contentate"

"Que mal genio traes hoy por dios Ginny, quien et soporta!"

"Dejame ir entonces, te lo ruego"

"No, esperarás a que todos lo invitados se hayan ido y podras irte luego" esta se cruzó de brazos de mala gana murmurando cosas inentendibles

El tiempo pasó lentamente hasta que ya no quedaba más gente en la casa fuera de la sra. el sr. Weaslye y Ginny.

"Querida, no quiero que te marches enojada conmigo" dijo la sra. Weasley acercandose a esta mientras Ginny caminaba apresurada hacia la chimenea

"Ajah"

"Ven y dale un abrazo a tu madre" dijo agarrandola para poder abrazarla mientras le besaba la frente. Su padre tambien se acercó para disfrutar de la enternesedora escena

"Dame un beso hija" dijo su padre extendiendole los brazos, esta caminó resiganda hasta él sumergiendose en sus brazos

"Adios, nos vemos pronto" dijo Ginny parandose sobre el fuego y murmurando la hubicacion de su apartamento.

Sintió como si hubieran jalado de su ombligo con fuerza mientras veia borrosas las salidas de otras chimeneas pasar con rapidez, luego de unos segundos pudo sentir al suelo bajo sus pies saliendo de su propia chimenea sacudiendose.

"Al fin en casa" dijo respirando profundo mientras se estiraba. Se encaminó al baño a tomarce una buena ducha para poder refrescarse, estaba completamente tensa gracias al encuentro con Sirius en la reunión familiar justo despues que se había planteado no volver a verlo.

Se envolvió en una toalla mientras con una más pequeña secaba su cabello. Luego de un rato metida en el baño salio para colocarse una bata blanca y prepararse algo para tomar (un café o algo asi, la niña tampoco es alcohólica). Se recostó en su sillon preferido y puso algo de musica bastante agradable y tranquila.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se iba soltando desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el mas minimo musculo de la cara.

Estaba corriendo por un campo de flores gigante, corría libre y sentía como si flotara con cada salto que daba. Llegó a la punta de un pequeño cerro, lo dudó unos momentos, pero luego se recostó y se lanzó girando por este. Reía sin parar, se snetía feliz, pero repentinamente se escuchó un chillido, con lo que ella se sobresaltó e intento parar, pero no podía. Seguía girando y cada vez alcanzando mayor velocidad, el chillido continuaba hasta que repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el cerro había crecido y se había tranformado en una montaña gigante y se estaba acercando a un acantilado. Insistió en vano parar de girar y resignandose al hecho de que en cualquier momento caería por el presipicio se tapó la cara con las manos.

Llegó a la punta del acantilado y cayó, esta comenzó a gritar mientras el chillido aumentaba hasta que chocó de golpe contra el suelo.

Se levantó aturdida, todo había sido na más que una pesadilla y gracias a esta se había llevado un buen golpe al caers del sillon. Se sobó la cabeza mientras el chillido que había escuchado se tranformaba en el timbre de la puerta.

Se levantó con pereza y caminó con extrama lentitud hacia esta preguntandose quien podría ser a esas horas. Sin siquiera ver por el holluelo de la puerta quitó los cerrojos y abrió sin más preambulos. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado hizo que ahogara un grito tapandose la boca mientras sus ojos no eran capaces de creer lo que veían.

"Que haces aquí" pero se le había escapado un pequeño e insignificante detalle, Sirius Black se encontraba parado en la puerta de entrabaâ€ ebrio.

"Gi-innyâ€ yoâ€ yo vin-ne a verrrrte" dijo mientras intentaba abrazarla, esta lo esquivó con facilidad, pero gracias al poco equilibrio de este cayó de bruces al suelo

"Sirius!, estas bien?â€ oh por diosâ€ como llegaste a este estado?â€ es el colmo, eres un irresponsable" Ginny seguía su reprimenda mientras intentaba voltearlo para poder levantarlo, pero cuando al fin lo logró pudo ver que este dormía profundamente "Demonios" caminó hasta su habitación y volvió con la varita en mano "Mobili corpus" pronuncio cansada dirigiendolo hacia su habitación y dejandolo en su cama "Muy bien, gracias a ti voy a tener que dormir en el sillon, es más dificl de lo que pensé librarse de ti" dijo tapandoló luego de quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta "En fin"

Caminó hacia el living, pero su voz la detuvo

"Ginny" dijo Sirius dormido como comprovó Ginny "Quedate conmigo" se veía bastante más tranquilo a como cuando llegó con un toque algoâ€ angelical.

"Exelenteâ€ lo unico que me faltaba" dijo luego que este le tomara la mano con firmesa para no dejarla ir. Esta se recostó resiganda a su lado con las esperanzas de que la soltara y pudiera volver a su sillón, pero cayo rápidamente dormida.

Ginny se despertó sintiendo algo pesado sobre su cinturaâ€ no estaba realmente segura de que podría ser, pero decidió averiguarlo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

La escena que vió la paralizó completamente '_No puede serâ€ se ha vuelto a repetirâ€ no, esto no es más que otra pesadilla, eso esâ€ una cruel pesadilla'_ se dijo con miedo. Sirius se encontraba a su lado casi completamente tapado, al igual que ella, abrazandola, ambos en SU cama.

"Mmmmm" se escuchó como Sirius se movia a su lado despertando. Ginny no salía de su asombro, pero luego de hacerle una rápida pasada a los acontecimientos de anoche se tranquilizó pensando en que nada había pasado. Respiró con dificultad, la situcación era realmente incomoda y debía salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer demaciado ruido, pero no se había alejado unos centimetros cuando uno de los brazos de Sirius la tomó de la cintura devolviendola a la cama junto a él y envolviendola.

Ginny se volteó para verlo, este le sonreía con esas sonrisas llenas de picardía, ternura y algo que no logró identificarâ€ pero que le producía una extraña sensación en el estomago.

"Sirius, sueltame" dijo secamente

"Me despierto en tu cama y contigo a mi lado y supones que te soltaré" dijo aún sonriente sin ninguna inetnsión de dejarla ir

"Estas mal interpretando las cosas" esta hizo nuevos esfuerzos de soltarse sin demaciado exito "Llegaste ebrio ayer y luego te quedaste dormido, por lo que tube que recostarte aqui, a menos que prefirieras que te dejara botado en el piso fuera de mi apartamento"

"Eso no me explica el que tu tambien hayas amanecido a mi lado"

"Yoooâ€ esteâ€ me tomaste la mano mientras dormias y por más que intenté soltarme no pude y supongo queâ€ me dorm

"Bueno, entonces hay que aprovechar el momentoâ€ creo fielmente en el destino y yo sé que me esta hechando una mano, no se debe desperdiciar" Sirius acercó sus labios a los de Ginny, la cual fuera de estar atrapado, no podía resistirce a aquellos labios que en el fondo, pero muy escondido en el fondo de su ser, sabía que los deseaba tanto o más que lo que él la deseaba.

Pero Sirius, en vez de besarla, mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza provocando que esta gimiera, este complacido la besó con aún más ganas, pero el apasionado momento fue interrumpido por

"Ginny? Estas ahí?, venía a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento ayerâ€ la verdad me pasé un poco y" pero la castaña se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver la comprometedora posición del moreno y la pelirroja sin contar el hecho de que se encontraban en la mitad de un apasionado beso metidos en la cama.

* * *

bueno, hasta aqui se las dejo ya que mañana me toca levantarme tempranito para ir a visitar a mis abuelos y son las 3:03 am... ojala les haya gustado y bueno, opinen manden reviews! aqui van las respues a sus reviews:

Anna: jajaja...si, se ha puesto como loca, jajajaja!

Alejandra13: eres una de las lectoras mas fieles que tengo, de verdad que te lo agradesco mucho! si alguna vez se te da el antojo de algun fic o alguna pareja en especial, tu me avisas y con gusto te la escribo y dedico... de verdad si...ahora viste que herm se sintió arrepentida y vina a pedir perdon, jajaja, la media sorpresa que se llev

Lil Sonis: la verda es que yo tampoco, y menos escribirlas...pero a mi me gusto la idea y bueno, aqui me tienes...

Persefoneriddle: jajaja, me gusta esa expresion: "se hecha hasta las tripas", jajaja, me has hecho reir bastante con ella...la verdad es que no es experta en lo que es el arte de la disimulacion (me encanta inventar palabras, se nota?)

Rosy: la verdad si, aunque no sea de las que piensa que la edad es una barrera, esta un poquito grande para ella...pero igual son lindos

Eri mond litch: a mi tambien me encanta sirius y lupin, mas sirius, pero en fin...tu eres otra de mis fieles lectoras y de verdad te lo agradesco, lo mismo que lo que le dije para alejandra13, cualquier cosa, tu solo pides...

Sara fenix black: ya ves que aun asi no se contuvo... es imposible

LAS QUIERO A TODAS! (y todos si es que hay algun hombre, lo cual dudo), CUIDAENSE MUCHO MUCHO, NOS VEMOS PRONTITO ESPERO, YA QUE PIENSO ACABAR EL FIC PRONTO, PERO TODAVIA NOSE...NOS LEEMOS!

besos sabina evans XP

(zoe simitis)


	5. aclaraciones y declaraciones

"Ginny? Estas ahí?, venía a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento ayer… la verdad me pasé un poco y…" pero la castaña se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver la comprometedora posición del moreno y la pelirroja sin contar el hecho de que se encontraban en la mitad de un apasionado beso metidos en la cama. Por más que intentó reaccionar, Hermione no parecía capas de poder moverse, tan solo estaba frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Ginny observándolos impresionada. Estos, al no notar su presencia, seguían entusiasmados en su tarea, absortos en la apasionada pelea de besos que mantenían mientras lentamente se desprendían de sus ropas censurados tan solo por las sabanas verdes y un gran plumón blanco que dejaba ver sus cabezas.

Cuando Hermione volvió en si, desvió rápidamente la vista mientras se cubría con una mano los ojos y tosía con exageración reclamando atención.

Ambos se separaron avergonzados mientras Ginny se arreglaba la bata tapándose y Sirius se sumergía bajo el plumón con una mal disimulada sonrisa en los labios.

"Hermione, yo te lo puedo explicar… Herm, no es lo que parece" Hermione miraba con reproche a Ginny la cual no hacía más que hundirse en explicaciones.

"Creo que no hay nada que explicar Ginny, no soy tonta y lamento haber llegado en tan mal momento, lo mejor es que me vaya" respondió cortante. Hizo un gesto de despedida a Ginny mientras salía de la habitación "Adiós Sirius" dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos

"No!, Espera!, Herm… a donde vas?, no te vayas, déjame explicártelo, Herm por favor…" las suplicas de Ginny se fueron apagando lentamente mientras esta corría tras de su querida amiga intentando explicar lo que no podía estar más claro, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

Mientras tanto, Sirius se tapaba por completo respirando hondo, intentando así absorber todo el aroma que Ginny había dejado impregnado en la cama. Sonrió nuevamente con satisfacción, anoche había vuelto al bar donde se habían encontrado. Se tomó unos cuantos tragos bastante fuertes dejándolo aún peor que la vez anterior.

Caminó sin rumbo por la calle hasta que se encontró frente al edificio de la pelirroja. Subió con torpeza las escaleras hasta su piso donde, sosteniéndose contra la pared, comenzó a tocar el timbre desesperado. El resto ya no lo recordaba, pero el solo hecho de haber amanecido junto a la pequeña de los Weasleys lo dejaba más que conforme y sin ninguna necesidad de hacerse más preguntas.

Se escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse y pasos acelerados acercándose a la habitación. Ginny se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba con enojo el vacío. Pensó en volver a recostarse por algunos momentos, pero el recuerdo de Sirius aún en su cama la obligó a levantarse con rapidez y dirigirse al living. Nuevamente una mano salida de debajo del cobertor la alcanzó, intentó apartarse, pero este era más fuerte llevándola así al interior de la cama junto a él.

"Sirius! Por dios suéltame! Que no viste lo que sucedió hace unos momentos? Cualquiera podría llegar y vernos así, tuvimos suerte… pudo haber sido Harry y…" pero fue silenciada por un furtivo beso el cual se desvió a su cuello hábilmente. "Sirius, déjame… DÉJAME AHORA!" este la soltó de mala gana mientras se giraba a verla a los ojos con una mirada inocente. "No me mires así… esto es una locura… en primer lugar: tu no deberías seguir aquí, ya te quedaste suficiente y en segundo: esto es imposible, es…" pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por un tierno beso

"Claro que no es imposible, en todo este rato no he podido encontrar algo que no nos permita estar juntos… o dime que Hermione fue un impedimento?" se burló

"Claro que lo fue… nos demuestra que pasaría si nos descubriera otra persona y ten en cuenta que Hermione sabe actuar civilizadamente, porque mis hermanos se te tirarían encima y no son muy pocos que digamos…"

"Ginny…" pero esta seguía hablando sin siquiera inmutarse "Ginny mírame" calló unos momentos esperando que ella tuviera el valor suficiente para subir la mirada. La proximidad de ambos cuerpos y el oxigeno extinguiéndose bajo el cobertor hacía un ambiente cargado de fogosidad, lo que incomodaba de sobre manera a la pequeña pelirroja. "Dime que quieres que me vaya y te deje en paz y no volveré a ser un problema para ti"

Ginny intentó en vano desviar su mirada, Sirius la sostuvo firme de la barbilla hundiéndose en los ojos pardos de ella mientras con una sonrisa comprobaba lo que quería escuchar, esta no era capas de modular palabra alguna, tan solo se mantenía observándolo fijo, embobada.

"Sabía que no serias capas" susurró mientras su sonrisa poco a poco se ampliaba provocando un roce de labios. Este acercó su mano a la fina cintura de la menor de los Weasleys mientras la atraía con extrema delicadeza.

Ginny que aún lo observaba embobada despertó de su ensueño al notar la falta de aire, por lo que se separó rápidamente para lograr destaparse y sentir sus pulmones llenarse. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de volver completamente en si.

"Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, Lupin debe estar preocupado y yo debo levantarme, tengo cosas que hacer y lo último que necesito es perder el tiempo" dijo volviendo a levantarse mientas se pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello. Sirius respiró con resignación mientras se alistaba para salir decentemente a la calle, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación a medio vestir donde se detuvo sin voltear (Sirius vivía con Lupin)

"De mi no te vas a librar tan fácil pequeña" dijo antes de desaparecer para escuchar luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Esta se derrumbó sobre su cama escondiendo con sus manos su pecosa cara, no podía creer que Hermione los hubiera visto, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se colocara en su rostro con el solo recuerdo de todo mientras se sentía tan liviana como una pluma, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde había sacado las fuerzas para desprenderse de Sirius, el deseo de estar cerca de él, de sentir sus brazos rodeándola la hacía cada vez más débil.

"Oh por dios… Ginny, te estas enamorando" se dijo a si misma para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina en busca de alimento para su estómago que no dejaba de revolverse.

------------------------------------------------------

El día transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos. Ginny se dedicó a hacer una limpieza general desasiéndose de los cachureos que poco a poco había estado almacenando. Una extensa exploración en su refrigerador (frigider) la llevó a la conclusión de que, por su bien, debía revisarlo con mayor frecuencia como también bajo su cama y tras los sillones. En resumen, lo que ella había pensado que sería un trabajo de no más de una hora había resultado uno de seis, sin tomar en cuenta sus descansos y lo que demoró en almorzar.

Ya agotada, se lanzó sobre uno de los sillones estirándose por completo. Con algo de pereza se levanto nuevamente para preparase algo para comer y buscar algo bueno en la televisión. Se preparó un emparedado con lechuga, tomate y un pedazo de carne el cual dejó sobre una bandeja junto a una taza de café cargado.

Aunque el panorama no era de lo más tentador, esta se contentaba con quedarse acostada sin tener que mover más que sus dedos para cambiar de canal. Su fin de semana había sido el más movido que había tenido en mucho tiempo, algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su merecido descanso. Suspiro antes de estirar su brazo alcanzándolo y haciendo que este dejara de sonar.

"Aló?… Hermione!… te lo puedo explicar… pero… bien… te espero… no, estoy sola, no te preocupes… nos vemos" Ginny colgó mientras se sentaba con la cara entre sus manos y suspiraba nuevamente con algo de resignación. Unos momentos después Hermione se encontraba sacudiendo su ropa del polvo de la chimenea mientras caminaba dentro del acogedor apartamento de la pequeña pelirroja.

"Quieres café… algo para tomar?"

"Sabes que no tomo Ginny"

"Lo siento… leche?"

"Prefiero café" dijo esta acomodándose frente a la chimenea recién prendida

"Toma… oye, sobre lo de hoy… puedo explicarlo, Herm, no es lo que parece y…"

"La verdad es que no me debes ninguna explicación, eres lo suficientemente madura como para tomar tus propias decisiones, ya tienes suficientes hermanos a los cuales les debes una..."

"Les dijiste?!"

"No!… no quiero ver como reaccionarían… pobre Sirius… eres libre de contarme si quieres, si no, me iré, Ron me esta esperando y sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar"

"Herm… eres una persona inteligente y en el fondo, sabes lo que pasa"

"Cuantas veces te has acostado con él?"

"Una…"

"Cuándo te vi?"

"No…"

"Cuándo?"

"El viernes"

"Y que paso ayer?"

"Es esto un interrogatorio?"

"Si… cuéntamelo desde el principio" dijo esta entusiasmada

"Muy bien…" se sentó junto a su amiga y comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días omitiendo la mayor cantidad de detalles, aunque gracias a la agudeza de Hermione no fueron demasiados "…y luego tu nos viste y el se fue"

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que la castaña se dedico a procesar la serie de cosas que Ginny le acaba de relatar, las cuales superaban por mucho su imaginación.

"Di algo!"

"Te gusta?"

"No sé… quizás… no lo sé"

"Te gusta estar con él?"

"Sí"

"Entonces que estas haciendo aquí? Anda a buscarlo"

"Oh no!… no seré yo la que lo vaya a buscar, además, vive con Lupin… que se supone que quieres que haga? Ir y decirle que quiero estar con él?… no me rebajare a eso"

"No te rebajaras, además, puedes mandarle una carta"

"No hablare con él… Herm, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, para Sirius no soy mas que un pequeño amorío. No vale la pena"

"La decisión es tuya amiga… tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y no te preocupes, no les contare nada a tus hermanos"

"Gracias" Hermione asintió antes de desaparecer por la chimenea tan rápido como llegó.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su café y volvió junto al televisor, definitivamente el día no tenia pensado terminar nunca… Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando hasta quedar dormida sobre el sillón.

------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana bastante tranquila, no había tenido más noticias de Sirius ni de sus padres y le había servido para poder descansar. El lunes, luego de la visita de Hermione la noche anterior, se había despertado tarde para el trabajo y lo más extraño era que había amanecido en su cama, tapada aunque con la ropa de la noche anterior, supuso que se debió levantar sonambula en la noche hasta su pieza. El trabajo había logrado mantenerla ocupada lo suficiente para no pensar en nada que no fuera necesario, no alcanzándole el tiempo para nada más que llegar a dormir por la noche.

------------------------------------------------------

Ya era viernes nuevamente y por más que Hermione insistió, no logro hacerla cambiar de parecer, estaba determinada a no salir en todo el fin de semana para poder descansar tranquila.

"Vamos Ginny, será divertido... te juro que no le he dicho nada a Ron de donde estaremos, no te arrepentirás"

"Lo siento Herm, pero ya te dije que no tengo planeado salir este fin de semana... voy a dedicarme a descansar"

"Pero este lugar te relajara... lo prometo... que dices?"

"No me convencerás, no iré Herm, es mi última palabra"

"Muy bien... y no has sabido nada de Sirius?" una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Ginny

"Nada... seguramente encontró otra más entretenida. Pero, mejor así... no teníamos futuro"

"Hey... eso no es verdad, Sirius no es así. Debe tener una explicación"

"Herm, enserio que no es importante" esta se levantó dejando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa de la heladería en la que estaban desde hace un buen rato. "Iré a sacar unas películas muggles y comeré palomitas de maíz hasta hartarme... si te aburres en el ministerio puedes pasar a verme, nos vemos"

"Cuídate! Te llamo" dijo esta antes de ver desaparecer a su amiga.

Ginny caminó con paso rápido por las calles de Londres hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba, entró saludando al portero con poco animo. Luego de unos minutos salió con tres películas y un paquete de palomitas de maíz en las manos hacia su apartamento.

Al llegar preparó, con un giro de la varita, una hoya de palomitas de maíz y se lanzó sobre su sillón dispuesta a no volver a moverse.

------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, recostado sobre su cama, no dejaba de cambiar el canal de la televisión mientras Remus lo reprendía por su patético estado.

"...no puedes quedarte todo el día echado, cual es tu idea? No volver a moverte de aquí?"

"Olvídalo Remus, no lo lograrás... no tengo ánimos de salir, eso es todo"

"No tienes ánimos para nada... no se como te soporto" este se volteó para poder observarse en el espejo y poder arreglar así su corbata. "Por que no vas y la buscas?"

"Ya lo hice"

"Hazlo de nuevo"

"Para que? Me echará igual que las otras dos veces"

"Y cual es tu plan?"

"Si de verdad le importo, vendrá ella"

"Y pretendes quedarte esperando? No vale la pena... quiero mucho a los Weasleys, pero creo que es mejor para ambos que olviden esto, por que no vienes conmigo?"

"Ya te dije que no... no voy a salir, por lo menos hoy no"

"Muy bien... tu elección" dijo caminando hacia la chimenea y desapareciendo rápidamente.

------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia a la que había asistido era realmente aburrida, pero era una formalidad que debía cumplir por pertenecer al ministerio o al menos participar con él. Se encontraba sola en una de los balcones del lugar observando al iluminado Londres nocturno, con el que difícilmente podían apreciarse estrellas. Ron y Harry la habían dejado por unos momentos para poder acompañar al grupo de aurores extranjeros recién llegados ya que ese era el fin de todo eso y su novio no la había podido acompañar.

El repentino sonido de pisadas acercándose interrumpió el armonioso silencio que inundaba el lugar.

"Hermione! Que sorpresa... ya me había rendido, no pensaba verte, pense que no habías venido" Lupin la saludo animadamente mientras esta le sonrió complacida de al fin tener a alguien de confianza con quien conversar

"Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, bien. Un poco preocupado por Sirius... sabes algo de Ginevra?"

"Ahora que lo dices... también he estado un poco preocupada por Ginny, insiste en no salir del apartamento todo el fin de semana"

"Sirius esta igual..."

"Eso me da una idea..."

------------------------------------------------------

El sonido del teléfono la despertó de un bonito sueño, pero con algo de pereza y resignación lo alcanzo para contestarlo de una vez.

"Hermione? Que haces llamando a estas horas?... que mire la hora?, Espera un segundo" se descorrió la ropa del brazo descubriendo un fino reloj plateado, regalo de Ron en la Navidad pasada. "Lo siento, me quede dormida... a las dos? Muy bien... te espero, cuídate" Eran exactamente las doce y media de la tarde y aun no se había levantado. El día anterior se había quedado dormida en la mitad de la segunda película por lo que su noche no había sido la mas cómoda, dormir en el sillón no era lo mejor para su espalda.

Sacudió las migas de palomitas de maíz de su ropa y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en su pieza... necesitaba una ducha ahora.

Luego de una hora metida ahí salió completamente seca, envuelta en su bata blanca y con un envase de crema en la mano.

Caminó tarareando una canción mientras estiraba una pierna para poder esparcirse un poco de crema al igual que hizo con el resto de su cuerpo. Saco algo de ropa para vestirse y poder recibir a Hermione decente.

Puso la cafetera a funcionar mientras sacaba su taza favorita dejándola bajo el aparato para luego sacar una humeante taza llena. Se restregó los ojos algo fatigada, pero decidida a esperar a su amiga antes de comer algo, por lo que se lo tomó lo más lento que pudo intentando saciar algo de su hambre.

A las dos en punto Hermione apareció cubierta de hollín en la chimenea de la pelirroja. Esta se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla a limpiarse mientras Hermione maldecía una vez mas el poco evolucionado sistema de viajes por las chimeneas.

"Almorzaste ya?"

"No... tenía planeado invitarte a almorzar fuera, que te perece?"

"Me parece que ayer te dije que no saldría"

"Por lo menos hazme un favor, además tengo algo que plantearte, no te puedes negar"

"Que?" preguntó esta con algo de resignación

"Ya que tu decidiste que lo mejor es olvidarte de Sirius y todo eso... no lograras mucho encerrándote aquí, por lo que me tome la libertad de hacerte una cita con un gran amigo mío para hoy en la noche"

"Una cita a ciegas?"

"Algo así, lo único diferente es que el ya te ha visto"

"Ah si? Cuándo?"

"Hace mucho tiempo... eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que me pidió conocerte y creo que seria una buena idea" Ginny lo dudo meditándolo unos momentos

"Y dices que vale la pena?"

"Claro! Será genial..." había algo que, por más genial dijera Herm que iba a ser, le decía que había algo mas en todo eso.

"Muy bien... que conste que esto lo hago más por ti que por mí"

"No te preocupes... no te arrepentirás" pero un brillo misterioso en los ojos de esta le decían lo contrario "Muy bien... lista para almorzar?"

"Vamos"

------------------------------------------------------

La noche llegó con extrema rapidez, más rápido de lo que Ginny hubiera deseado.

"Ginny, estas lista? La cena es a las diez" la más pequeña de los Weasleys salió corriendo del baño a la habitación envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo tomado

"Herm, ven y ayúdame que no sé que ponerme" hizo una pausa mientras esparcía crema con agilidad sobre el cuerpo "Dime... que colores le gustan, que sé yo! ALGO!"

"Tranquilízate un poco, estas muy alterada... quieres un café?"

"No! Tan solo quiero saber que ponerme!"

"Bien, veamos" Hermione comenzó a sacar uno a uno los trajes de fiesta de Ginny dejándolos sobre la cama "Creo que el rojo es bonito... pero es mucho rojo con tu pelo, ese no. Que tal este verde musgo?, aunque este negro esta hermoso y ese café combina con tus ojos"

"Cual? El verde, el negro o el café?"

"No te aceleres que aun nos queda tiempo... déjame pensar" los observó detenidamente "Pruébatelos y ahí veremos" Ginny los tomo colocándoselos con rapidez. El verde tenia una caída en punta y sin tirantes, Herm negó con la cabeza mientras Ginny ya se encontraba probándose el segundo. El negro tenía unos finos tirantes y de corte recto, no tenía espalda lo que lo hacia sensual. Luego de unos segundos meditándolo le indico insegura que se lo quitara y se pusiera el último. Se puso el café sin demasiados problemas, este era un poco más corto que el anterior y tenía un gran escote en V en ambos lados. La observó indecisa "Ginny... me gustan los dos, no sé cual quiero"

"No me vengas con eso ahora... elige uno, dime cual color le gusta más"

"El café..."

"Ese es el color que más le gusta?"

"No, pero le gustan las mujeres sensuales y ese cumple mejor sus requisitos" Ginny la observo algo asustada, pero asintió mientras hacia sus últimos arreglos.

------------------------------------------------------

Demoró, tal cual le había dicho Hermione que hiciera, cinco minutos más de los que habían quedado. Era un hotel caro, en un barrio caro, algo que simplemente fascino a la pequeña pelirroja. Se acercó, intentando olvidar el nerviosismo de conocer a aquel misterioso hombre, al encargado de acomodar a los clientes en mesas segun sus gustos se le acercó.

"Perdone, busco una mesa reservada a nombre del sr. Campbell"

"Déjeme ver... si aquí esta, mesa para dos?"

"Sí"

"Acompáñeme" caminaron juntos por el lugar hasta llegar a un sector privado donde estaba lleno de puertas.

"Perdón, pero reservamos una mesa no una habitación"

"Oh si, lo sé... este lo incluye casi todo, es uno de nuestros exclusivos con una hermosa vista a Londres"

"Ya veo" entraron en una de las puertas que conducía a una habitación gigante donde en el centro había una mesa redonda para dos a la luz de las velas y un balcón con la espectacular vista que había asegurado

"Espero que este cómoda, si necesita algo, usted tan solo debe tocar aquella campanilla sobre la mesa... buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" dijo antes de quedar completamente sola en la extraña habitación.

Observó todo con una curiosidad de niña pequeña descubriendo una chimenea, un hermoso sillón cama un gran jacusi en el baño. Se detuvo unos cuantos minutos observándose _'De verdad quiero esto?... reconozco que preferiría estar en estos momentos con Sirius que intentado olvidarme de él'. _

Caminó en silencio, sintiéndose como la princesa que encierran en un castillo y se asoma por el balcón para poder ver la realidad de la que ella ya no es parte, observando sin demasiado entusiasmo las iluminadas calles.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó de su estado de ensueño mientras escuchaba con dificultad la voz de un hombre. Se acercó con una sonrisa forzada hacia el interior de la habitación.

"Srta. Campbell?" pero la voz la paralizo

"Sr. Campbell?" preguntó con duda, sentía como su estomago no dejaba de revolverse parecía que su corazón fuera a estallarle.

"Ginny?" su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre _'No podía ser cierto... no DEBÌA ser cierto' _

"Que estas haciendo aquí? Dónde esta el sr. Campbell?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti"

"Quién te dijo que vinieras?"

"Remus"

"Hermione" la pelirroja se sentó con los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos y con las mejillas coloradas de furia "Como no me di cuenta antes... era obvio, no supo decirme donde me había visto aquel misterioso sr., grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Los dos fuimos engañados..."

"Se las tendrán que ver conmigo... ahora mismo voy donde Hermione, no me pudo haber hecho esto..." con grandes zancadas alcanzó la puerta, pero al girar la manilla no fue capas de abrirla. "Demonios, ábrete maldita puerta..."

"Déjame a mí"

"NO!"

"Déjame..." Sirius la aparto con delicadeza mientras intentaba con mas tranquilidad lo que Ginny había intentado hace unos segundos "Nos encerraron"

"QUE?!" se soltó de Sirius mientras comenzaba a patearla con desesperación "ÁBRETE!"

"No lograras nada así... si de verdad esto fue planeado por ellos, no nos abrirán... además, en este hotel no se puede usar ningún tipo de magia que involucre varita..."

"La campanilla"

"Que campa-" pero fue cortado por la pelirroja que corrió junto a la mesa y comenzó a hacer sonar con entusiasmo la pequeña campana. Se escucharon pasos acercarse

"Desean algo?"

"CLARO QUE DESEAMOS ALGO, SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ!"

"Siento defraudarla srta., pero tengo estrictas ordenes de no abrirles la puerta hasta que el sr. y la sra. Campbell lleguen"

"Y eso cuando seria...?"

"Mañana... no tengo especificada la hora"

"Excelente... simplemente genial" Ginny camino resignada hasta el sillón sentándose con pesadez sobre este

"Hey! Alegra la cara... no es tan terrible, mañana nos sacaran de aquí y por mientras, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos"

"Oh no, Sirius, no comiences... no es el momento" este se acerco con extremo cuidado sentándose junto a ella

"Claro que es el momento, si no es ahora, cuando?"

"Nunca!, es que no lo entiendes? Nunca será el momento, esto nunca debió pasar y nunca mas volverá a hacerlo...!"

"Deja de repetir esa palabra, eso no es cierto... además, nunca digas nunca"

"Déjame en paz Sirius"

"Lo veo difícil, ya que estamos encerrados en un mismo lugar y ya te hable antes sobre mis fieles creencias en el destino..."

"Esto no lo hizo el destino! Esta horrorosa idea fue de Lupin y Hermione y digas lo que digas no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión..."

"Anda... yo sé que mueres de ganas" dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a besar con delicadeza su cuello

"No, no muero de ganas... Sirius suéltame!" con un gran esfuerzo logro soltarse para luego correr a encerarse en el baño

"Vamos Ginny, no pensaras pasar ahí toda la noche?" pero no hubo respuesta "Esta será una larga noche" se dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta cerrada del baño.

"Ginny?, compórtate como el adulto que eres y sal de ahí por favor" Sirius pego su oreja a la puerta con un intento en vano de escuchar algo

"NO!"

"Te congelaras... el baño es muy frío y no hay donde dormir"

"EN LA TINA!"

"Ginevra, por favor, esto es ridículo... conversemos civilizadamente"

"Contigo es imposible"

"Juro no intentar hacer nada, pero sal de ahí" pareció pensarlo unos momentos antes de responder

"Lo prometes?" su voz sonaba como el de una inocente y asustada niña pequeña

"Lo prometo" nuevamente hubo un prolongado silencio. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la encargada de romperlo, mientras Sirius respiraba profundo haciendo espacio para que la pequeña pelirroja pudiera salir.

Esta saco la cabeza y al ver los ojos del moreno no pudo evitar el impulso de arrancar, por lo que cerro de golpe la puerta nuevamente, la única diferencia fue que esta vez Sirius había logrado poner el pie evitando que la cerrara completamente. Ginny, algo alterada, piso con fuerza el pie de este que hizo que lo sacara con rapidez por el dolor.

"ABRE ESA PUERTA O LA ABRIRE A PATADAS! TE LO ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO GINEVRA!" la poca paciencia que este aun tenia se había agotado por completo con esto ultimo, pero entre mas gritaba, menos ganas de salir a Ginny le quedaban. "MUY BIEN... SI PREFIERES QUEDARTE TODA LA NOCHE AHÍ, PERFECTO!... OJALA TE CONGELES! LO QUE ES YO, IRE A DORMIR AL COMODO SILLON. QUE DUERMAS BIEN!"

Camino enfurecido hasta el sillón, sentándose sobre este con fuerza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Permaneció así durante algunos minutos, hasta que cansado de esperar a que la Weasley reaccionara observo el sillón descubriendo que este podía ser convertido en cama.

Apretó un pequeño botón al costado de esta quedando como una confortable cama matrimonial en tan solo unos segundos. Se recostó sobre esta con pereza sin taparse, tan solo observando el techo que poco a poco comenzó a volverse borroso.

------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Sirius había estado gritándole en la puerta. Ya no se oían gritos ni ninguna clase de ruido y se estaba congelando, tal cual él lo había dicho.

Pego su oreja a la puerta asegurándose de que este no le saltaría si es que salía y con extremo cuidado la abrió intentando no hacer ruido. Asomo su cabeza y al no ver nada extraño salió completamente.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras por lo que no lograba ver demasiado. Sus pies se toparon con lo que supuso que seria el sillón, la única diferencia era que, al acercarse, pudo notar que era mas bien una cama. Tanteo insegura hasta sentir el brazo de Sirius inmóvil, estaba profundamente dormido. Se recostó junto a este con cuidado de no despertarlo mientras se pasaba su brazo (el de Sirius) por los hombros para recuperar el calor perdido en aquel frío baño, quedándose dormida con rapidez. Una sonrisa infantil se dibujo en su rostro, al igual que en el de Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se encontraba casi encima del moreno mientras este la abrazaba, ambos profundamente dormidos.

Poco a poco Sirius comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras unos delgados rayos de sol le golpeaban la cara. Pestañeo un par de veces antes de observar a su alrededor. Una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro al observar a la pelirroja dormida junto a él, pero la sonrisa fue más amplia aun cuando fue él el que se puso por poco sobre ella cerrando nuevamente los ojos aparentando estar dormido.

Esta abrió con dificultad los ojos, algo confundida. Pero podría haber esperado ver cualquier cosa menos a Sirius a su lado rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato mientras intentaba con desesperación quitárselo de encima sin despertarlo, algo realmente imposible. Intento escabullirse por el lado, pero este se movió dormido agarrándola con mas fuerza.

Ginny comenzó a forcejear sin demasiado éxito mientras que este, intentando evitar que la pequeña Weasley se soltara, la tiro con mas fuerza de la que hubiera debido dejándola literalmente sobre él y con sus rostros demasiado cerca.

"Hola pelirroja, como dormiste?" una gran sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente en sus labios. Esta lo miraba embobada y con la respiración agitada. "Bien?" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los rojos labios entreabiertos de esta.

Pero los sentidos de Ginny estaban fallando, mas que los sentidos, su gran determinación de mantenerse alejada de él, ya que no lograba pensar otra cosa que no fuera acercarse.

El tan esperado contacto fue al fin realizado, adoptando cada vez mas un sentimiento de necesidad y pasión que se consumía con sus caricias y besos. Con extrema lentitud comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas intentando no pensar en lo absurdo de la situación. Sirius deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja quitando con delicadeza el vestido tan tentador que llevaba puesta algo arrugado mientras esta hacía lo suyo con la ropa de él.

Se voltearon quedando Sirius sobre Ginny mientras este se acomodaba intentando no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla con delicadeza bajando luego hasta su garganta, sus pechos, su estomago y volviendo a subir hasta su boca. Esta alzo las caderas apretándolas contra su vientre y con un suave gemido comenzaron a hacer el amor.

------------------------------------------------------

Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada sobre la cama desnudos mientras sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza. Ninguno sabia que pensar, después de tantas insistencias de Sirius, finalmente se habían rendido a sus instintos. La marcada diferencia de la primera vez fue que ahora ambos se encontraban completamente sobrios.

Sirius se volteo a verla con determinación, le acaricio el rostro envolviéndola en sus brazos

"Te quiero" esta lo observo con asombro quedando con su mente blanco, definitivamente no se esperaba eso... que sentía? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia. Se acerco y lo beso con ternura. Si, si sabia lo que sentía, su problema fue siempre aceptarlo.

"Yo también..." este sonrió satisfecho, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con mas entusiasmo, pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose.

"No esperaba encontrarlos exactamente así" la voz de Hermione apareció desde la puerta mientras se volteaba evitando ver la vergonzosa escena. Ginny salto con rapidez sacando la sabana tapandose, mientras Sirius resignado se escondía bajo el cobertor.

"Oh vamos, pensabas encontrarlos vestidos?, que ingenua Hermione" la voz divertida de Lupin salió también de la puerta

"Hermione! Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos encerrados aquí?!"

"De que te quejas, no veo que la hayan pasado muy mal"

"Lupin... amigo, buena broma, ahora, te molestaría devolvernos nuestra intimidad?" el tono irritado de Sirius dejo muy en claro que ese era el momento de retirarse, pero sus amigos por el contrario permanecieron inmutables

"Lamento decirte que la habitación fue pagada hasta el medio día de hoy, así que mas bien, vinimos a sacarlos"

"Muy chistoso sres. Campbell, ahora si les molesta..."

"Les quedan exactamente... cinco minutos"

"Cinco?!"

"No... ahora son cuatro"

Ginny recogió, aun avergonzada, sus cosas caminando hacia el baño mientras Sirius se colocaba sus boxers bajo el cobertor saliendo luego para terminar de ponerse el resto de la ropa, dos minutos mas tarde salió la pelirroja lista.

"Muy bien... vamos"

"Ginny... creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, lamento comentarte que hay comida familiar nuevamente" esta suspiro con resignación caminando tras la castaña.

------------------------------------------------------

"Gracias a todos por venir nuevamente, pero esta reunión ha sido estrictamente necesaria... Catherine, querida... díselos tu" la sra. Weasley se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas mientras observaba a la feliz pareja

"Estoy embarazada" dijo esta con su gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus alineados dientes blancos. Molly ahogó un gritito de emoción mientras el resto de la familia se levantaba a abrazarla

"Sra. Weasley, va a ser abuela" Harry se había acercado a la madre de los Weasleys

"Oh Harry, no bromees con esas cosas"

"Usted sabe que ha sido como una madre para mi y quiero que mi hijo sea como su nieto"

"Gracias..." se abrazaron creando un enternecedor momento, la única que no participaba de la emoción del momento era Ginny, quien asqueada por la melosidad de la situación se acerco a Harry intentando interrumpirlo.

"Felicitaciones Harry... espero seas feliz"

"No sabes cuanto" dijo Harry acercándose a abrazarla, esta se dejo tan solo por unos segundos apartándose luego con una forzada sonrisa.

Camino hasta el patio intentando alejarse de la emocionante noticia. Se sentó en las raíces del gran árbol del patio mientras cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de la mañana se repetían en su cabeza mezcladas con las del fin de semana pasado, una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro al igual que pasaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

"Dicen que la gente que se ríe sola, es por que secretos guarda"

"Cual secreto podría tener yo?"

"Yo por ejemplo..."

"Tu no eres un secreto, todos te conocen"

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso" dijo este sentándose junto a ella.

"A que te refieres entonces?" sonrió con picardía

"Ya se te olvidó?" dijo pareciendo estar sentido

"Podrías recordarmelo"

Sirius sonrió ante la tentadora propuesta de la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a besarla con ternura, esta acercó su cuerpo al del pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello intentando tomar el mando, pero antes de que alguno lograra entusiasmarse se escuchó como una hermosa vasija se dividía en mil pedasos al impactarse con el suelo lo que los obligo a separarse con rapidez.

Levantaron la mirada con algo de temor encontrandose con la sorprendida sra. Weasley, el resto de los invitados salieron presurosos al patio guiados por el estruendoso sonido, pero al llegar sus miradas se desviaron con rapidez hacia Ginny y Sirius que aun se encontraban sentados en el suelo y con las mejillas coloradas a más no poder.

"Que ocurre mamá? Esta todo bien?" Ron había sido el último en llegar y al igual que el resto, no entendía el porqué del escandalo, tan sólo Hermione y Lupin se miraban intentando aguantar la risa

"Que creen que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?!" dijo mientras los apuntaba acusadoramente

"Quienes… Sirius y Ginny?… por favor mamá, no seas mal pensada"

"MAL PENSADA?! YO MALPENSADA!"

"Mamá tranquilizate, por favor"

"QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE INTENTABAS CON GINNY SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Que intentaba con Ginny?, de que hablas?" el rostro de Ron se había tornado más serio mientras volteaba su mirada hacia donde apuntaban las otras. Sirius se levantó con pereza sonriendo nervioso mientras Ginny aún observaba a su madre con los ojos desorbitados

"Bueno… yo… y Ginny…" se detuvo mientras intentaba explicar la situcaión mediante gestos "Somosnovios" dijo al fin más rápido y nervioso de lo que huebiera querido. Ahora la mirada sorprendida de la pequeña Weasley se volteó hacia Sirius y de forma inconciente preguntó lo único que no debió decir en esos momentos

"Desde cuando?"

Las miradas acusadoras se situaron en Sirius que observaba el suelo con gran detenimiento

"Desde la semana pasada Ginny, no te acuerdas?" dijo este volteandose observando por primera vez a la pelirroja, su mirada de confusión se fue cambiada rápidamente por una amplia sonrisa

"Si! Si… desde la semana pasada… lo recuerdo perfectamente" dijo mientras se levantaba tomandose del brazo de este el que sonrió tambien algo nervioso

"Felicitaciones!" Hermione y Lupin fueron los primeros en salir junto a ellos intentando romper el incomodo silencio, pero las miradas del resto de la familia seguían observandoles con algo de duda

"Y porqué no nos habían dicho antes?" el sr. Weasley intentaba creerles, pero la pregunta que llevaba en la mente durante varios minutos se le escapó

"Porque…" pero la respuesta de Ginny fue cortada por la de Hermione

"Porque nosotros les dijimos que no les avisaran hasta que estuvieramos todos juntos para que así se enteraran todos… juntos"

"Y en la reunión pasada? Por qué no dijeron nada?"

"Es que aún no nos compremetíamos" la aclaración rápida de Ginny hizo el efecto esperado

"Y entonces cuando?" Ron los observabava desconfiado

"El Domingo tontito" dijo Ginny de forma burlona

"Felicitaciones"

El sr. Weasley fue el tercero en acercarseles, luego de esto todos los felicitaron con entusiasmo, descontando a Ron que se acercó amenazante

"Le haces algo a mi hermana y te mato"

"Ron, no es necesario… me puedo cuidar sola"

Todos volvieron a la calida casa sin quitar las miradas de la nueva y extraña pareja. Y así continuó la junta familiar hasta el final.

"Te llevo?"

"Si… gracias"

La sra. Weasley se acercó de inmediato

"Donde la vas a llevar Sirius? Se van a traves de polvos flu"

"Eeeeh… a su casa…"

"Es que cerre mi chimenea, estan arreglandola mamá. Por favor deja de hacer escandalos"

Esta los miró descanfiada mientras asentía. Se despidieron de los que aún quedaban y se acercaron juntos a la chimenea y luego de tirar los polvos partieron rapidamente a la casa de Sirius y Lupin. Luego de unos segundos sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies saliendo con rapidez de la chimenea.

"Ya llegamos…"

"Nunca había venido aqui" dijo la pelirroja asombrada por la escasa decoración del lugar "Y Lupin no venía?"

"No… salio, no quizo decir donde" dijo mientras colgaba su chaleco

"Sirius"

"Si?" este le respondió dandole la espalda mientras intenaba ordenar el vergonsozo desastre del lugar

"Que somos?"

"Seres humanos con magia a los que suelen llamarles magos"

"No tonto… hablo encerio" este se volteó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

"Novios"

"Desde cuando?"

"Desde ahora" dijo besandola con una gran sonrisa, se separó de ella unos centimetros acercandose a su oreja para surrurarle "Quieres ser mi-?" pero fue interrumpido por un tierno beso proviniente de la pelirroja

"Si"

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Un poco (poco?) cursi el final, lo sé… pero no estoy en condiciones de hacer algo más original, lo siento. La inspiración no es mi fuerte en estos momentos, creo que el sueño me domina aunque es temprano (6:00 pm). LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS y los extrañaré tambien, creo que cinco capitulos es perfecto y por eso no debidí este capitulo en 2, aunque así me hubiera quedado perfecto, pero todo esto tenía que estar en solo un capitulo… espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ojalá nos veamos pronto en algún otro fic (dudo que vuelva a hacer una sobre esta pareja de nuevo, aunque me ha encantado escribirlo). Creo que este es el fic más alegre de mi cuenta de , no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas que no tengan algo triste, pero este no ha quedado TAN mal… mejor los dejo en paz… pasenla bien y chauuuuu!_

_**Patty**: me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá este tambien, un beso!, **LadyVega:** de dejar a un lado el fic nunca, además lo terminé (me he propuesto no botar nunca más un fic), la verdad que lo deje en un momento vergonzoso, pero a que no es más entretenido?, **DrakeMalfoy:** holaaa! Wou, nunca me habia mandado un review un hombre… no se ven muchos por aqui. Cuando me llegó tu review sentí curiosidad y me meti a ver tu bio y gracias a eso me volvi fanatica de oscar wilde! Todo gracias a ti! (por lo del retrato de dorian gray), **Nayades:** has leido los otros fics de esta pareja? Son muy buenos, sobre todo picante, deberias leerlos!, **Liz:** jajajaja! Viste que Hermione solo se preocupaba de Ginny, fuera de hacerla pasar verguenzas que al parecer le gustaba hacerlo… pero en este capitulo termina simpatica, viste que hasta se disculpa, **Eri mond licht:** claro que puedes pedir lo que quieras!, de draco y ginny ya subí uno que tengo que hacerle unos arreglos en como esta escrito y de harry y ginny estoy pensando en escribir uno tambien, si quieres ese te lo dedico, puedes darme ideas tambien… perdona por no subir rapido el capitulo pero no habia tenido tiempo, ahora voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo ya que sali de vacaciones un beso cuidate, **Anna:** esa es la idea! Dejarlo en la parte más interesante y hacer sufrir a los lectores como lo hacen conmigo otras escritoras! Muajajajajajaja! (ok… se me safo un tornillo), pero por no dejarlo interesante esta vez hice un capitulo mas largo en vez de dividirlo en dos, **Ariadna-creta:** hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer para que el fic funcione… es cierto que Sirius si aún existiera (que en paz descanse… snif) seguiría siendo como cuando iba en Hogwarts, pero tube que cambiarlo para que resultara la pareja, **Dark Blush:** COTE! Lo terminé por fin! Jajajajaja… me costo un poquito lose y sorry por demorarme tanto, pero es que tu sabes como estaban las pruebas! Todas pegaditas! En fin… un poco cursi el final (sabes que odio las cosas cursis pero no supe como ponerlo sino) y ojala te haya gustado por lo menos el resto, mandame un review, se buenita si?, hablamos luego, cuando nos veamos jajaja…chauu!, **Layla kyoyama:** jajajajajajajajaja! Se parecen a algunos de mis reviews! Jajajajajaja… siento no haber actualizado antes, de verdad pero estaba colapsadita, lo tenia casi terminado pero me faltaba el final y se me vinieron muchas muchas pruebas encima hasta ahora que acabo de salir… perdona!! Y ojalá te haya gustado, **Ginny-ForEver:** ojalá no hayas llegado tarde al instituto por mi culpa (yo creo que ya ni te acuerdas de lo que te hablo, con lo que me demoré en actualizar jiji), cierto que se ven lindos los dos juntos? Siiiiii! De verdad puse a Sirius muy lindo en este fic, él ES asi la verdad… me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, **Alejandra13:** jejeje… esa Hermione debería a aprender a tocar o avisar antes de llegar asi de improviso, pero igual es buenita… si despues tambien se disculpo y todo, y la ayudo, eso no hay que olvidarlo!. Oye! Ya que termine el fic sientete libre de pedir uno o por lo menos di la pareja y yo escribo… a mi tambien me encanta sirius! Aunque prefiero a draco… en lo del nombre, prefiero que me digan zoe a sabina a veces pongo sabina al final por costumbre, pero me gusta muchisimo mas zoe!_

**_UN BESO A TODOS Y QUE ESTE SEA MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD ADELANTADO PARA TODOS, JOJOJO!…_**

**_Besos zoe simitis_**


End file.
